I've become so numb
by Kiko cat
Summary: Rei has lived in the mental institution for many years. His past is why he is here and it still haunts him, will anyone be able to help him before it’s too late? Not yaoi- at the moment anyway.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: this story I thought at the top of my head… so don't mind being a little weird if it is…

Summary: Rei has lived in the mental institution for many years. His past is why he is here and it still haunts him, will anyone be able to help him before it's too late? One shot. Not yaoi- at the moment anyway.

Disclaimer: Don't own the beybreakers only the plot in my head and I don't own the lyrics of the song.

I've become so numb.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Amber gazed at the outside forever moving world. He silently and gently touched the surface of the cold glass, his warm breath misting the pane. He wiped the fog away using his white sleeve.

Outside the sun shone weakly in the morning mist. All around the apple tree the leaves fell like coloured snow. It built up in a small heap on the ground. A young boy played in leaves. His face was flushed with the north wind.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be. _

Rei smiled to himself.

_How lucky you are. _

He watched the younger boy run in the wind. He was so carefree.

_It was so long ago I was like that… _

_Fire. Screaming. Crying. Blood._ He closed his eyes trying to shut out his past out._ It was so long ago…_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
_

_Innocent eyes wandered over at his surroundings. Smoke singed at his clothes making him cough and splutter. The place once called home was now a graveyard for newly dead bodies. Red fire lit up each movement made by the stumbling child. _

"_Mummy!" The small neko-jin called, "Where are you?" He stumbled over unknown people from his village. The smell of blood filled his nostrils making him nauseous in the stomach. In the distant he saw that a female body lay on the ground. Her long hair covered her face. Glassy amber orbs looked startlingly like the crying child. _

"_MUMMY!" The boy ran when he recognised the person. His eyes widened dropping on to his knees. "Mummy" He whispered, "It can't be" Tears ran slowly down his cheeks. It was the last time he spoke. _

Rei looked at the pictures on the wall. Pictures always of a mother and her little son.It were all drawn by him, each detail was perfectly sketched yet the boy was unsatisfied. All the nurses had told him it was beautiful but the boy remained as silent as ever.

_don't know what you're expecting of me_

The _poor_ boy he can't speak probably never will He had heard the nurse whispered outside his bedroom.

_They shouldn't have done that I have very sharp hearing. _

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

The boys stopped looking at the pictures all he wanted now was to rip them all up. Every last one. It was all too painful it made him sick. Why had he drawn them in the same place?

"_The small boy was clutching a body of a women, we assume that was his mother." The police told the doctors. "There was blood everywhere, I have no idea how a small thing like him escaped the killings of the villages… it was horrible. Yet he clutched the body and wouldn't let go. I believe his name is called Rei because it was written on his top."_

"_Thank you very much" The doctor said, "We'll see what we can do to the boy. He hasn't spoken a word." He gestured to the sleeping kid. His black hair covered his pale face._

"_It really is sad, he's so young" _

He broke the head of the rose with a snap. Why didn't he speak he asked himself?

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

People never visited him, he slowly hide his face under a never changing mask. He hid the emptiness inside his face. But no matter what he did he could never hide the emptiness  
in his amber eyes. It would never go away but to stay with him forever.

_I've become so tired so much more aware_

He was tired of living here. He wanted to go out see the world. Maybe have people that he heard that were called friends. He wondered what they were like. Rei sighed slowly. He took a piece of paper and slowly painted the outline of two animals.

He took careful strokes looking at his picture this way and that way. He painted one crimson red and the other snow white with back stripes.

Slowly the pictures slowly shaped and filled it in with detail making it look like a tiger club and a red phoenix hovering above the feline in a sort of protective way.

_The tiger and the phoenix._

He smiled. It spread all the way to his eyes. The blankness had gone. Anyone that saw him now would have called him beautiful.

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

The happiness fell.

_I've become so numb_

Can he never forget the day that his other half had died? His mother? Can he never be haunted by her glassy eyes? The dagger in her heart that spread all over her white dress? Can he forget that image?

He put his hands to his head. Screaming in silence. Screaming in pain. His mind was slowly driving him insane.

_I've become so numb_

For some odd reason a deep voice spoke to him keeping him in reality. A boy with two toned blue hair that framed deep crimson eyes. He looked at the Chinese boy in a gentle way.

"Rei," he spoke his voice blocked out the headaches and the screaming. "I know how it feels… don't suffer…" Then the image faded away. He blinked.

_Was it all a dream? _

"Rei?" He turned around. The nurse looked at him in a weird way. "Your fine?" He nodded yes in response.

"Well because you have a visitor." His eyes widened in surprise.

_I have a visitor? Could it be that boy? _

"He'll come in right now, I believe his name is Kai, he'll help you." She smiled at him before walking away to the door.

Rei touched the piece of paper with the two animals.

_Dranzer the fire phoenix and Drigger the white ice tiger. Kai and Rei friends… I like the sound of that._

Once again the Chinese boy gazed back at his favourite place, the window. Smiling.

* * *

Author's note: what did you think of that? This was a one shot and I won't write any more chapters unless you want me to. 


	2. Wake me up inside

_Kiko cat: thank you for all the people who have reviewed this! I really thank you so much! Because of your reviews I decided to carry on with this story! _

_Enjoy!_

_Wake me up inside_

* * *

The door opened.

Crimson eyes swept across the room talking every detail in. Pictures were hung on the pale walls; blood red curtains were drawn right open so that the whole room was filled with light.

There on the window still was the boy.

There was something that drew him to the boy. Rei as they called him, they was an aura of sadness that hung round him, something that reminded him of his own. He sighed.

_Why had I signed up to do this? Stupid Tyson! Stupid Tala… Stupid Bryan! He was the one who dragged me into this! And Tala told me I needed some socialising! This! You call this socialising! I mean I'm not in a couple…. Why me? _

He walked to the boy.

_Well let's say hi now. _

Almost as if they were danger alarms ringing in there, the dark haired boy jumped. For the first time hollow gold meet fiery red.

"What the hell…" Muttered the blue haired boy as he noticed the boy was very scared and pale at the sight of him.

It wasn't because Rei was scared of him he just remembered something.

_Wasn't he the guy I saw in my dream? Is he for real? Will he be the one to save me? _

The Chinese boy reached out to touch the blue shark triangles on the pale face… Tears suddenly filled them. Ebony hair had framed the tear drew eyes making him resemblance a fallen angel. Unearthly beauty glowed from him then as he cried silently.

Rei felt like he had been woken up from a very long dream. Dulled gold returned to bright pained amber.

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_ the younger boy croaked.

"To help," Came the blunt answer.

"_Why?" _His heart was in so much pain. No-one had understood then No-one would understand now. He turned his body to face the windows once again.

_What had happened a moment ago? His ice is going to be hard to crack. Sigh. I better leave him alone, I'll try again tomorrow. _

Kai walked out closing the door; without realising those sad eyes watched his ever move.

_I'm sorry-Kai if that's your name. Maybe you will understand someday... _Slowly he went to pick up a pencil and paper.

He scribbled a poem from his heart. Something was going to happen to him soon. He could feel it. Slowly he sang, in his voice that was cracked with emotions.

_Pick me up,_

_Been bleeding inside for far too long,_

_Words never spoken,_

_Feelings never expressed,_

_Someone stop this for me_

_Stop it right now. _

He sang with his eyes closed, with his heart open.

_For emotions always stay,_

_Even if I slept too long,_

_For pain will never change _

_So someone wake me up_

_Wake me up inside_

_Been sitting in darkness for too long, _

_Dreaming in a nightmare,_

_Wake me up soon before it's too late… _He stopped there

Turned round.

Looked.

Recognised.

There were here.

"He _talked _to you! And you say you didn't make ANY PROGRESS!" The nurse nearly shouted out when he heard what had happened.

"Hn… What is the big fuss?" Kai asked coldly he could honestly not see the big deal. The person spoke to him so? What was the point?

The nurse went red, purple spluttering before telling the impatient boy.

"That boy has not spoken to anyone for about eleven years" She had finally whispered, "Ever since he came here, not a word was spoken, we never knew what really had happened to him."

"WH-at!"

_What happened to him? Oh god please help me deal with this! _

An image of Rei came to his head. The sadness in his movements, the unsmiling lips, the coldness in his speech.

_What made him like this? I should have guessed his past was something like mine. I was lucky I survived all was left was the blue tattooed triangle… _He unconsciously touched them. He turned to walk out of the building.

_I'll come back tomorrow and see what I can help him in. _

A shill female voice pieced through the still air. Kai spun around his heart leaped. The screaming continued followed by many gun shots. Kai froze as a female hand dropped dead out of a room. _Dead it was dead. _Black men in scarves was shooting their guns everywhere causing the lights in the building to break. Flying pieces flew everywhere. The blue haired boy was oblivious of the people running round him.

_That was where his room is! The scream and the hand were from his room! Number 13! _

His eyes widened, he yelled one name above all noises and confusion.

"REI!"

_They've come for me like I knew they would, they came for my village and killed everyone there. What do they want from me now? Why am I so special to them? _

_Why? _

* * *

Kiko cat: What you think of this chapter? Please just do me a favour and review! All you need to do is press the blue button down there. 


End file.
